Love me
by SS-Shooting star
Summary: Porque Goku necesitaba darse cuenta de lo importante que ella era en su vida.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, este es mi primer Fic en este Fandom, hace mucho que quería escribir algo, pero de seguro ya saben cómo es la inspiración, se escapa en los momentos menos oportunos. Bueno, espero no hacerlo tan mal, hace mucho que no escribo nada x)

 **Disclaimer:** Dragon ball es propiedad del grandioso Akira Toriyama, yo sólo utilizo a sus personajes para escribir esta historia.

 **Love me.**

 _Porque Goku no podía seguir más tiempo sin darse cuenta de lo importante que ella era en su vida._

Bien, tal vez realmente había apresurado un poco —demasiado— las cosas al casarse con Goku, pero después de todo ella había esperado muchos años para poder convertirse en su esposa, por lo que sus acciones estaban justificadas, además ¿quién podría ser mejor como esposo?, si bien era cierto que Goku era muy inocente y realmente lento para aprender cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con relaciones románticas, convivir con él era realmente divertido, toda una aventura.

Sí, definitivamente casarse con él había sido una de sus mejores decisiones... aunque definitivamente había algo que necesitaba cambiar en su matrimonio, y es que ¡Goku continuaba manteniendo la distancia entre ellos!

—Es un terco—Murmuró Chichi entre dientes, cortando con más fuerza de la necesaria los vegetales que agregaría a su estofado.

Goku y ella llevaban exactamente dos meses con cinco días de casados, y durante todo ese tiempo sólo había podido besar a Goku en los labios ocho veces, ¡ocho míseras veces!

De un momento a otro sus mejillas se arrebolaron, debido a que tal vez habían sido más de ocho veces si contaba aquella noche en la que estuvieron a punto de hacer lo que cualquier otro matrimonio normal hace en su dormitorio una vez entrada la noche, sin embargo Goku no había sabido responder correctamente ante aquellas nuevas sensaciones que estaban dominando su cuerpo en aquel momento, por lo que cuando ella estuvo a punto de quitarse la ropa para poder continuar con lo que estaban haciendo, Goku —de la nada— había decidido salir de la casa y ella no tuvo otra opción más que dormir, ya que el sayayin había salido volando por la ventana... bien pudo ella haberlo seguido si hubiera llama a Kinton, pero definitivamente aquello no era algo correcto, después de todo ella entendía que Goku necesitaba tiempo para asimilar lo ocurrido, ¡pero un mes entero ya era demasiado tiempo!.

Chichi suspiró, realmente deseaba que algo como aquella noche volviera a ocurrir pronto, pero... ni siquiera podía darle un abrazo y beso en la mejilla sin que él se pusiera tenso, y respondiera de manera más bien torpe y demasiado lenta. Sin lugar a dudas, necesitaba tomar cartas en el asunto para poder mejorar su relación y encaminarla hacía ese romance que tanto había soñado de niña... o siquiera lograr algo parecido.

Todo estaba decidido.

Chichi sonrió. Dejo de cortar los alimentos, apagó el fuego, corrió a lavarse las manos para después salir de su hogar decidida a lograr que Goku se diera cuenta de que la amaba tanto como ella a él. Más sin embargo, su entrecejo se arrugó cuando al apenas poner un pie afuera de la casa se encontró con la nada agradable escena de Goku durmiendo bajo la sombra de un árbol, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí?, ¿Por qué no había entrado a la casa?, acaso ... ¿No quería pasar tiempo con ella?

Chichi trató de tranquilizarse, sin embargo la idea de que Goku no quería pasar más tiempo del necesario con ella y el hecho de que su matrimonio no estaba siendo para nada como ella lo había idealizado estaban haciendo estragos con su estado de ánimo.

Así que lo decidió. Tal vez estaba siendo un poco impulsiva pero... no importaba, ya era momento de que Goku entendiera lo que vivir en matrimonio significaba. Chichi suspiró, se acercó silenciosamente hacía donde su esposo yacía y plantó un pequeño beso en su frente para después pasar una de sus manos por sus azabaches y rebeldes cabellos.

Una sonrisa traicionera se dibujó su rostro, no podía enojarse con él ya que realmente le quería demasiado.

—Eres un completo bobo Goku...—Susurró para después acostarse en el pasto justo a un lado de él usando el brazo que Goku tenía extendido como almohada, a partir del día siguiente podía comenzar a actuar de manera indiferente, por lo mientras podía disfrutar el tiempo a lado de su amado pero atolondrado esposo.

.

.

.

 _Continuará..._

Tal vez sea algo repetitivo o algo así :u

Espero sea de su agrado y los invito a escribir más historias sobre esta pareja, quiero leer más fics de ellos ;^;

Así mismo les pido me hagan cualquier crítica constructiva para poder mejorar.

Será una historia de pocos capítulo y cortos también, porque quiero actualizarla pronto, y el poco tiempo libre del que dispongo no me permitirá escribir tanto como yo quisiera u.u

¿Me regalan un review?

Los amo~ (La verdad no, ni los conozco ._.) Nos leemos C:


	2. Comportamiento extraño

Hola...

Creo que ya notaron que mi definición de actualizar pronto difiere con lo que una persona normal esperaría x) de verdad lamento la tardanza, pero estoy terminando el semestre y los trabajos me llueven por doquier. Quiero agradecer mucho sus comentarios, realmente me alegraron.

Espero que esta actualización también sea de su agrado, nos vemos al final del capítulo...

 _ **Capítulo 1.**_

 **Comportamiento extraño.**

 _Hasta el más despistado se daría cuenta de que algo no anda del todo bien._

 **.**

 **.**

Goku no pudo más que arquear una ceja cuando aquella mañana al abrir los ojos se encontró sin compañía en la cama, mas no le prestó mucha atención, después de todo su esposa era una persona a la que le gustaba aprovechar al máximo los días y era normal que ella se despertara antes que él.

El pelinegro sonrió al darse cuenta de que por primera vez en dos meses tenía la cama para si solo, por lo que sin perder más el tiempo decidió abarcar el mayor espacio posible y dormir un poco más, sin embargo después de mantener los ojos cerrados durante diez segundos una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro ya que inevitablemente los recuerdos de las primeras noches después de casarse con Chichi habían logrado invadir su mente, en especifico aquella noche en la que había conocido una nueva faceta de su esposa, que si bien su reacción le había sorprendido era de esperarse, después de todo tenía claro que dormir con él en una misma cama podría resultar incomodo, bien se lo había advertido a Chichi pero ella había insistido que dormir en la misma cama iba incluido en el paquete de "ser esposos"

 _—¿Estás completamente segura de que no prefieres dormir en algún otro lugar?_ — Preguntó Goku manteniéndose de pie a pocos centímetros de la puerta de la habitación, un poco frustrado por no lograr convencer a su esposa de abstenerse a la idea de que ambos podían dormir en una misma cama, que si bien esta era lo suficientemente amplia para dos personas, siendo él una de las dos personas que dormirían en ella complicaba las cosas, después de todo él no era una persona tranquila al estar durmiendo — _Bueno, yo podría dormir en el sofá si eso te parece mejor._ — Mas la única respuesta que recibió fue una mirada enojada de su pareja y un: _"Basta de juegos, ven a dormir."_ Por alguna, en ese entonces, desconocida razón las mejillas de la pelinegra se sonrojaron al pronunciar aquella frase y Goku no pudo evitar asombrarse de lo increíblemente bonita que Chichi podía llegar a parecerle.

Tres días fue el máximo tiempo que Chichi pudo aguantar con toda aquella situación sin proferir algún reclamo.

Tres días y Goku pudo volver a presenciar un marcado sonrojo en el rostro de su esposa, con la diferencia de que ahora también había un ceño fruncido y demasiados gritos acompañando el escenario de las mejillas rosadas de su esposa, puesto que Chichi había caído de la cama cinco veces en esa noche y eso había marcado un nuevo record que ella no pudo soportar más.

"Lo siento" Fue lo único que Goku pudo pronunciar al ver como ella se había tumbado en la cama tras descargar todo su enojo.

Sin embargo, la única respuesta que obtuvo fue el silencio, puesto que Chichi se había quedado completamente dormida en cuestión de segundos, él sonrió y pensando en la tranquilidad de su esposa _"porque eso es lo que hacen los esposos",_ Goku decidió que aquella noche él dormiría en el suelo. Sin embargo, cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente Chichi le dedicó una mirada enojada acompañado de su habitual "Buenos días"... y al parecer el entender como debería de actuar un esposo era algo que él todavía no conseguía aprender por completo.

—¡Goku!—Escuchó gritar a la hija de Ox Satan y tras sonreír se apresuro a dejar atrás sus recuerdos para poder alistarse para bajar a la cocina y disfrutar del seguramente glorioso manjar que Chichi seguramente le había preparado, mas grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse que lo único que había sobre la mesa era un pedazo de papel, torció la boca al tiempo que comenzaba a leer lo que se encontraba ahí escrito.

"Fui a la entrenar."

Goku arrugó el entrecejo confundido ante la actitud de la pelinegra, sin embargo lo único que ocupaba su mente en esos momentos era lo hambriento que se encontraba, así que no le presto mayor interés a la situación y se apresuro a preparar algo para saciar su hambre prefiriendo ignorar los platos recién lavados que Chichi había ocupado durante su desayuno, después de todo no quería arruinar su comida con pensamientos confusos.

Fue sino hasta que el sol comenzaba a ocultarse tras las montañas que sin pensarselo dos veces Goku decidió salir en busca de Chichi, encontrandola después de media hora en un claro de la montaña Paoz, el escenario le pareció de lo más pacifico ya que Chichi se encontraba rodeada de un montón de pequeñas flores mientras con suma concentración quitaba uno a uno los delicados pétalos de estas... Goku no pudo evitar arquear una ceja pues no entendía, ¿cuál era el propósito de estar haciendo eso?. Ni bien hubo terminado de cuestionarse aquello cuando un pequeño recuerdo de su infancia se adueño de su mente, Bulma solía hacer aquello, al parecer era una cosa que las chicas encontraban sumamente divertido, aunque según recordaba Bulma también solía enojarse con las pequeñas flores. Goku concentro su atención nuevamente en su esposa justo en el momento en el que ella se dejaba caer de espaldas contra el suelo dejando escapar en el proceso un sonoro suspiro.

Sin saber bien como reaccionaría Chichi ante su futura acción, Goku se aventuro a realizar su siguiente acción, después de todo era algo que había visto numerosas veces en las telenovelas que Bulma disfrutaba ver, y por lo que recordaba aquel era un gesto que siempre lograba sacar una sonrisa a las personas. Mas cuando hubo recolectado al menos quince flores una repentina idea cruzó por su mente.

Sí, estaba realmente seguro de que aquello sería aún mejor.

.

.

—¡Chichi!

El repentino gritó la obligo a incorporarse súbitamente, ¿en qué momento se quedó dormida?, arrugó levemente el entrecejo más su molestia se disipó al ver como una pequeña flor caí de su cabeza, extrañada giró la cabeza a su costado para poder visualizarse en el espejo situado alado de su cama y grata fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con que algunas flores se encontraban localizadas en diferentes sitios de su cabello, no pudo evitar sonreír. Y mandando momentáneamente el plan de comportarse distante con su esposo, Chichi decidió agradecerle aquel pequeño y lindo gesto, por lo que sin mayor demora abrazo y deposito un rápido y pequeño beso en la mejilla de Goku, a lo que el un poco extrañado por la reacción correspondió torpemente al abrazo.

"Gracias"

.

.

.

Al parecer Goku no era un caso perdido.

.

.

¿Qué tal? A mi no me termina de convencer del todo x) espero les guste :]

Muchas gracias por sus **reviews,** me ha encantado leer sus opiniones, y obviamente me gustara leerlas nuevamente con respecto a este capítulo ;]

Nos leemos~


End file.
